The Club
by Broken-Hearts-of-Angels
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten are all single, Ino decides to go to a club. SasuSaku The whole thing is basically a lemon. XD oneshot rated M


Okay

**Okay! My first type of fanfic that has…lyrics to it? But whatever. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It's just a one-shot, so unfortunately, I couldn't really put any type of plot practically 0.0 so bear with me, it's practically just smut.**

**PS: of course there's a lemon, it's rated M for a reason**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sakura looked in the crowd to find her friends, Ino, Hinata and Tenten, but to her dismay, she just found drunken people. She expected this though; Ino had dragged her and the other two poor girls in this Club.

Sakura sighed as she walked around the club once more. She was determined to find them. Ino was probably doing this on purpose. You see, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were the only single girls in town.

Ino had just recently broken up with a guy by the name as Shikamaru. It didn't work out because she always complained that he was lazy, and he always called her troublesome. It was evident that they needed to break up before Ino got out of control and would've strangled him.

Hinata still liked Naruto. Unfortunately, he seemed oblivious to her. If looks could kill, he'd already be dead by Sakura and Ino. Hinata was so distraught at the whole thing. it looked like he would never take a hint, but Ino bribed her in saying that Naruto was going to the club (at which she really didn't know if he was or not, but thought of it as a good opportunity for her to see other guys around _other_ than Naruto.

Tenten didn't really like the idea of 'falling in love' and stuff so she scoffed at the idea. Ino really, really, REALLY wanted her to go because she found her too…tomboyish and figured she needed to act a little more feminine.

And Sakura….well she wanted to bring her here because she was tired of seeing her moping around after the guy she just recently broke up with. She had been heartbroken that she was dating an ALREADY MARRIED GUY! He had been hiding his ring but when Sakura suspected something, she trailed him home only to see him put on a ring on his ring finger, walk up his house door and get kissed by his wife. Over that relationship, she had started to like another person. Like grew to infatuation and she found herself wanting him more. Unfortunately, she never got the chance to tell him…or never got the courage to tell him so. It was sad really.

So here was Ino, forcing them to make a better change in their life. Sometimes she was just too mischievous and other people's dilemmas. She always had her head stuck in their own affairs. It couldn't be helped; it was the type of person she always was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura paced to the bar ordering a tequila, downing it down in one gulp, looking around again. She was getting frustrated. And would be getting drunk if she didn't stop, but if it was something Sakura would take to bother her, it wasn't showing. Ordering another one, she took it and went to the dancing area. She was about to start heading there when a guy slapped her ass.

She turned ever so slowly. He had to be one cocky bastard to do that to _the_ Sakura Haruno. "Wanna have a good time? I'll make you scream all night."

Sakura tried to keep her temper at bay and said "No thank you." Very sweetly…too sweetly.

"Fine, I can pay you, how much do you want?" He pressed on.

If Sakura wasn't fuming before, she was now. What did she look like? A whore? Truthfully she kind of did because Ino picked out her wardrobe, consisting of a fishnet top with a leather bodice and a leather mini skirt. So yes, she did kind of look like a slut, but she was too angry to reason with that.

So with her anger and her immense frustration of not finding her friends, she let it out on the poor guy by throwing him into a table which he landed very painfully, cracking the table in half.

"Ohh…I didn't mean to throw him THAATT hard, sorry, here's the money to fix that." She said to the bartender, paying him.

Unknown to her, a guy was staring at her intently across the room of where she was, smirking at her tough attitude. She definitely caught his attention.

"Oi! Teme! What are you doing, staring in outer space?" A loud Naruto yelled in his ear.

"Naruto, isn't that Hinata wearing a light blue tank top and a jean miniskirt?" Sasuke exasperatedly sighed.

"Really?! Where!" It was no secret to the guys that Naruto indeed liked the shy and quiet Hyuuga, he just didn't know how to 'flirt' or voice out how he felt all the time. He was still struggling with that concept, but perhaps the alcohol was getting to him. All for the better, really.

Seeing Hinata in her outfit, Naruto's' jaw dropped to the ground, running towards her he quickly pulled her to the dance floor. Yes, he was indeed quite drunk.

Sasuke didn't really know who Sakura was; they had run into each other a couple of times, but not close to knowing more than their looks or their names. It had been a little weird just being with her but he didn't really mind. When girls usually pissed the hell out of him, she wasn't a fan girl who only pestered him. Sasuke didn't really bother with her because he didn't seem to like any girl _that way_. Though the guys called him gay, he was far from it, it's just he thought them as annoying and weak. It seemed that the alcohol, her anger, the loud music, her look…that outfit, was giving him a different perspective of girls, or maybe just her. He must admit though, she had his full attention, so he continued to gaze at her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura went to the dance floor and saw Ino 'dancing' (more like grinding) with some random guy. She rolled her eyes, typical Ino, once out of a guy's arms, straight into another guys'.

She looked for Hinata, surely _she_ wouldn't be dirty dancing with a guy, she would spend this terrible club night with her. She was amazed to find her INDEED dirty dancing with none other than Naruto. She rubbed her eyes to see if that was truly happening, it was! Sakura finally smirked at them, knowing that she'd definitely question Hinata about it later.

She still had a last reserve, Tenten. So she went to look for her but found in dismay, her lip locking with another person. It seemed as though everyone was going to just leave her alone!

Grumbling, she gave a frustrated huff before she leaned against the wall of the club. 'This day couldn't get worse.' She mumbled. Sakura looked up because she felt someone's' eyes bore into her and looked around, seeing a familiar face to her. It was Sasuke, the guy that Naruto introduced a long time ago. She smiled, relieved to see someone she knew. Albeit someone she rarely ever talked to, it was better than no one, so she started walking towards him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke looked at the girl walk to him. He couldn't help but notice things, things he never realized from her before. Like when she smiled, it lit up the whole room, how her hips swayed, how sexy she looked…how hot she looked. It was true, the club seemed to have an abnormally high setting on the air conditioning, but it was making Sakura's body glisten with sweat, rolling down her neck. The bead of sweat glistened with the harsh blinding lights of the club, and rolled passed her neck to her collarbone, before going even lower. It went below her bodice, leaving much of wherever the bead of sweat was, to his imagination.

_The way you smile, the way you taste  
You know I have an appetite for sexy things_

His gaze was snapped when Sakura sat across from him at the bar table.

"I couldn't help but realize how you threw that guy in the table." He said smirking.

Sakura blushed, "He deserved it." She mumbled.

Sasuke felt his gaze drop, looking her over.

_All you do is look at me, it's a disgrace_

Sakura rolled her eyes at this; she was used to guys looking at her like this, but Sasuke? The truth was she actually liked Sasuke, from day one, when Naruto introduced them. Maybe it was just physical attraction because he was hot, burning hot. Any girl she had ever met fully agreed with her. With his lean body and abnormal striking eyes. Mostly always cold and sarcastic looking, but so damn attractive. However, some nights she'd wake up having a dream about him, how he'd caress his hands over her body.

The alcohol must've been affecting her because she did something that she would've never done.__

What's running through my mind is you,  
Up in my face  
yeah, yeah

"Sasuke," She purred out, she wanted him to do more than just gaze, she was determined to do so.

She leaned towards him gaining him access to look at her cleavage more.

"If you want this, why don't you take it?" Sakura asked, innocently running her fingers down Sasuke's stomach.

"I'll take your advice, to a room?"

Sakura smirked, "Why not."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The club had a couple of rooms…just in case for these types of emergencies.

Sasuke slammed her in the wall, but making sure not to hurt her, just enough to apply enough pressure from his body to hers.

"You sure you can handle me?" Sakura said breathlessly. They had been making out for quite a while now, all the way up the stairs, down to the room they recently just rented, and finally reached it.

Sasuke smirked, "I'm sure, but…" Kissing her jaw line, moving to her neck, down, down…down.

"Are you sure you can handle me?" Sasuke huskily asked.

She gasped when he practically ripped her bodice and fishnet top off. If she was going to protest, she wasn't allowed the time because Sasuke gently pushed her on the mattress and kissed one of her breasts, sucking, teasing, which made her voice hitch. His hand went up and played with the other breast, not leaving it unnoticed causing her to moan and whisper incoherent, breathy words.

_Your voice is like music to my ears,  
Whisper softly and the world just disappears  
_

Sasuke looked up to her and she panted out, "I can handle anything…" Before flipping positions with him, ripping off his shirt, creating butterfly kisses down his broad chest.

_Take me high and just wipe away my fears,  
When you're with me  
Oh boy, it's my heartbeat that I hear_

He was in pure bliss, they both were. As if knowing what spot to touch, where to kiss, when to squeeze, when to moan, it was as if they had known each other for such a long time. They were raw, feeling the need to have more; they were deprived of this for too long.

Sasuke reached up and pulled up gently raising her chin with his hand. Kissing her, but more tenderly this time, he continued to concentrate on just that. It was hot, full of passion and scathing to the touch. Nibbling on the bottom of her lip, Sakura got the message and allowed him to enter her mouth. Sasuke took his time with this, his tongue gliding at the entrance before entering. Feeling each and every crevice, he brought a hand to her exposed back, almost like a ghost's touch, up her spine. Sakura involuntarily shivered making Sasuke smirk against her lips.

_Ooh, ooh baby  
Touch me and I come alive_

Sakura's skirt and panties were pulled off, but she hardly even noticed. He continued to kiss her, pleasure her. Sasuke trailed his hands down her flat stomach making her tremble with anticipation. She didn't even realize it till his hands reached her core. She was already soaking wet and he smirked at her readiness.

Carrying one their heated kiss, he trailed a finger across her slit. Sakura gasped at the contact. He continued to tease her, using his thumb to graze over the sensitive bulb of muscles. Without any warning, he plunged a finger in her, she moaned breathily. She was so hot and tight. Adding more fingers, he moved at a faster rate. "Go…Faster….Faster!" She moaned out. Sasuke was already turned on, but by hearing her, his pants were even more painfully tight. Sasuke went to 2 fingers to 3. "God Sakura, you're so tight." He groaned as he could feel her walls constricting around his fingers. He couldn't imagine how much bliss it would be around his member.

_I can feel you on my lips  
I can feel you deep inside  
Ooh, ooh baby  
_

Sakura panted out "I…think I'm going to…" but never finished the sentence before she spilled her juices. He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked off her juices. He wrapped his arms possessively around her while she tried to catch her breath.

_In your arms I finally breathe  
Wrap me up in all your love  
That's the oxygen I need, yeah_

When Sakura had gained most of her normal breathing rate, Sasuke went down to go for another round, this time a little more differently. Using his tongue, he licked off the hot juices that were still seeping from her core. Diving his tongue in her, she let out a yell of his name.

His hot tongue in her was making her go insane. She wanted him to fuck her, right now, but he was teasing her, prolonging her, because he was just that cruel, he was the one she had loved since day one, he was here to claim her, he was hers.

Sasuke went in a faster pace which made Sakura's pants more jagged and in shorter breaths. She finally came out with it and filled Sasuke's mouth, which he gulped down.

_You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up with your love  
_  
Sakura had had enough of Sasuke's torture and flipped him. Her memory suddenly came back as she gave Sasuke a malicious smirk. She remembered, she was _the_ Sakura. The one who you would never mess around with if you knew what was good for you, or you'd get it back.

Bending down, she ran her tongue up and down Sasuke's length causing him to take a sharp intake of air. She smirked before engulfing the whole thing, bobbing up and down causing Sasuke to groan out loud. Taking a steady pace at first, she tortured him yet. Occasionally, she'd stop her ministrations to lick the tip of his member, then again swirling around.

_The more you move,  
The more I tense  
It's like you got me hypnotized  
I'm in a trance_

Grunting, Sasuke spilled in her mouth which she swallowed down and flopped on the bed. Sasuke rolled so he was on top of her, positioned in front of her dripping core.

"Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes, knowing that it would hurt. She was still a virgin but she was determined that she was strong enough to get around it.

"I'm positive."

_Your voice is like music to my ears,  
Whisper softly and the world just disappears_

Sakura cried out a little as he slowly slid himself in her but muffled it out as he kissed her. She could taste herself in his mouth but didn't care. It was the fact that Sasuke was kissing her that mattered the most. She felt the unbearable pain between her legs, it hurt. Fervently, Sakura kissed him back to rid of the pain, but sooner thought, pain was switched to bliss as she wanted him to go faster, harder. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she needed him.

_Take me high and just wipe away my fears,  
When you're with me  
Oh boy, it's my heartbeat that I hear_

Sakura wound her arms around to Sasuke's back, clawing it as if in a desperate action. She moaned louder that probably everyone in the whole club heard it, but she didn't care, being with Sasuke right now made them disappear, it was only him and her.

_Ooh, ooh baby  
Touch me and I come alive_

"Sasuke" Sakura panted, "Push harder, go faster, faster!"

_I can feel you on my lips  
I can feel you deep inside  
_  
They both hit their climax and Sasuke spilled his seeds in her. Both collapsing on the bed, exhausted. Sasuke laced his arms around her lazily as she pressed closer to him, feeling so _right_ at the moment.

_Ooh, ooh baby  
In your arms I finally breathe  
Wrap me up in all your love  
That's the oxygen I need, yeah_

She felt whole…

_You're fillin me up  
_

She felt secure in his arms…

_You're fillin me up  
_

She felt calm…

_You're fillin me up  
_

She felt safe…

_You're fillin me up  
_

She felt serene…

_You're fillin me up  
_

She felt complete…

_You're fillin me up with your love  
_  
They lay there peacefully on the bed. It was all quiet as they waited for their heart beat to steady themselves.

_You got something that I really want and  
Come here, oh we don't even have to talk and  
Lay back, and let me tell you what I'm thinking  
_

"Sasuke…" Sakura said hesitantly after she caught her breath.

"Hn?"

"I wanted to tell you that…I think I'm attracted to you."

_Cause I like you…_

"Did you do this just because of the spur of the moment?"

'Please say no, please say no. If you don't, my heart will be crushed….again.' Sakura pleaded in her mind.

"Hn" Sasuke said. "Maybe it was." Her heart fell.

"But I'll be willing to try to make the best of it." He said, smirking. Her heart leapt, _did that mean that he really wanted to start a relationship?_

The quizzical look on her face must've shown her confusion a little, so he reassured her by kissing her on her forehead.

_Cause I like you…_

Sakura smiled brightly and embraced Sasuke tightly, "Thank you…" She murmured before they doze in a calm sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**YAY!! I was thinking I should've made something SasuxSaku related it's been a while! Anyways, don't butcher me! Please! I'm pretty new to fanfics and I'm even more new to the whole lemon stuff. I mean, this is only my 3****rd**** one T.T I'm working on it, to improve and such…so tell me what you thought! Did you like it, did you hate it? Should I just drop SasuxSaku type of stuff or what? Maybe I'll come back and redo it or something, I WAS pretty rushed on this…words of improvement would be really helpful **

**Mm, PS This is an awesome song, I skipped a couple of lyric things because they were just repeats of it and there was this one part about a jersey and it fits me or something, and I SERIOUSLY didn't know what to do with that, so…I kind of omitted it. Songs called Ooh, Ooh Baby by Britney Spears.**


End file.
